The present invention relates to a contactless ignition system for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an ignition system which includes a provision for limiting primary current for an ignition coil to a predetermined magnitude and establishes control of the amount of the primary current.
To provide an adequate ignition sparking potential to spark plugs of an internal combustion engine, it is necessary that primary current energizing an ignition coil reaches a predetermined magnitude. However, should the primary current reach a magnitude greater than that necessary to provide an adequate sparking potential, a significant waste of battery power results. Further, should the variation of battery voltage affect the primary current for the ignition coil, an unstable sparking operation occurs.